Simple enterprise assistants are known. One known example is an “auto-attendant” that answers the phone for an enterprise, but then simply redirects the call to a human or takes a voice message. Such an auto-attendant cannot engage in a conversation with callers. More intelligent enterprise assistants exists that can engage in free-form conversation with existing users for some customer service purposes, but may need to be downloaded and installed on a user's mobile device before use, thereby greatly limiting applicability.
Several so-called “personal assistant” applications assist users with general tasks such as setting reminders, finding weather information, or navigation. However, such personal assistant applications are generally limited to use on mobile phones and are generally limited to voice commands and simple queries. Such personal assistant applications cannot engage in ongoing free-from conversations and maintain context over time.
A need exists for an adaptive virtual intelligent agent that can engage in free-form conversation and interactive dialog with users utilizing any type of communication device to access for any type of enterprise or business.